


don’t chase the times

by stuffesting



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Little Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffesting/pseuds/stuffesting
Summary: He regretted everything he had done. He wanted to turn back time. To fix everything.If only there’s more time for us.I’m sorry Angel.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	don’t chase the times

“You have new girl right?,” asked the black haired guy. Minho just grinned at the latter. Then he giggled. “No,” Minho answered.

Jisung then let out a frustrated sigh, he’s clearly annoyed with the guy infront of him. Jisung started to look at Minho from his head to his toe, repeatedly. Minho then hold Jisung’s chin, holding the latter’s head towards him.

Jisung freezed. His eyes widened. His cheeks reddened. He didn’t expect Minho to hold his chin like that. Minho grinned. “Cute,” 

Minho let Jisung go, then proceeded to walk away, while laughing. Jisung was still freezing. “You’re not coming?,” Minho shouted. Minho’s words snapped Jisung into reality, “Huh? Oh! Yah! Wait for me!,” 

Jisung and Minho sat at the cafe table after ordering two americanos. Their favourites. They basically have been friends for almost 14 years now. From Minho is 8 years old, to him being 22 years old. Jisung is basically 2 years younger than him. They spent their whole childhood together, sharing the same interests, keeping no secret from each other and basically just doing everything together.

But, little did Minho knows, Jisung is in love with him. It has been 14 years since Jisung is in love with Minho, but he’s just scared to tell the latter his feelings. Jisung assumed that Minho is straight since after all the time they spent together, Minho had already dated multiple girls from middle school, high school and college. He just didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He cherished their friendship so much that he’s scared. 

Jisung looked at his watch, “What the fuck took the barista so long to make two freaking americanos? It’s already 20 minutes now,” Jisung let out a frustration. It’s been 20 minutes since they ordered their americanos. “I’ll go check on it,” Minho replied while getting up from his chair, he then headed to the counter. 

Jisung played with his phone while waiting for Minho, after Minho being suspiciously late, he looked up to the counter only to see Minho talking to the barista. He was pretty friendly to the barista, it made Jisung even more suspicious. “Who is that girl?,” Jisung asked that question to himself. Jisung then got up and walked to the counter. 

“Minho,” Jisung called out.

“Oh! Jisung! This is Yuna, our old schoolmate, remember?,” Minho introduced Yuna to Jisung. Jisung looked at Yuna. “OH! That Yuna! The one that..,” Jisung stopped talking, he then smiled half heartedly. It took him literally 5 seconds to remember his old schoolmate, or basically, Minho’s long life love.

~ 

“Jisunggggg!!! Do you know her? The one sitting beside Changbin?,” asked Minho to the latter in the library. “Yeah, my senior, Jeon Yuna, why?,” Jisung answered after looking at who’s beside Changbin. Jisung looked at Minho suspiciously. 

“She’s hot though,” Minho answered. Jisung rolled his eyes. Not this again, he thought to himself. “Uh huh, sure,” Jisung lazily answered.

“What’s wrong?,” Minho asked the latter while pushing him a little. Jisung shook his head, annoyed. Minho laughed, then he got up from his seat. “I’m gonna go shoot my shot,” 

Jisung stayed still, trying to look as unbothered as possible.

~ 

“Jisung.. Yuna left me... she went to Seoul...” Minho voice cracked, his tears fell. Jisung came up to Minho then hugged him tightly, “It’s okay hyung, i’m here,” Minho hugged him back while crying so hard.

Jisung then pulled out Minho’s favourite ice cream from the freezer, mint chocolate! Even though he was not really a fan of mint chocolate he still had them stocked up in the freezer for Minho, they then proceeded to watch netflix, to distract Minho from thinking about Yuna. They were cuddling on the sofa, Minho jokingly kissed Jisung on the cheeks, that made the latter melted, to Minho, it was all normal, it’s just some best friend thingy that they always did. 

But to Jisung, of course it was special, everything they did was special. The difference between the two friends.

~

That words really made things went awkward between Minho and Yuna. Jisung then smile half heartedly again. “Now where’s the americanos?,” Jisung asked the two. Trying to get away from the two. He’s scared, what if Minho is in love with Yuna again? What will happen to him? Will it be the same? He doesn’t want to feel the same pain again, seeing Yuna again already made him scared. 

“Oh, Yuna said there’s something wrong with the coffee maker so it’s probably going to take longer than this, so should we wait or ask for refunds?,” Minho answered while asking the younger for his opinion. “I’ll just take my refunds, my mom is looking for me,” Jisung answered while looking very rushing. But ofcourse, that was just his excuse to get away from that place. 

“We’ll take the refunds then,” Minho asked the barista for their refunds, Yuna smiled then she asked for their receipt to process the refunds. Just when Jisung and Minho got the refunds and started to walk towards the cafe’s door, Minho stopped to turn to Yuna. Jisung stopped, looking at Minho.

“Yuna, do you perhaps want to grab dinner sometimes?,” Minho asked.

Jisung freezed. His world is falling apart. Again. Yuna is back. 

~

Minho got up from Jisung’s bed and went straight to the toilet. Jisung focused on playing his handphone, replying to Seungmin who texted him about their school project.

Minho then returned from the toilet and sat on Jisung’s study table. “Can I borrow your scissors? I need to cut these damn threads on my shirt,” Minho asked for Jisung’s permission to borrow his scissors.

“Mhm it’s under there,” 

“Where?,”

“Look properly can’t you?,”

“What is this?,” 

Jisung turned to Minho, Minho was holding his pill case, “Vitamins,” Jisung answered anxiously. He wished for Minho stop his questioning. He wasn’t ready to tell Minho right here, right now. He needed more time.

“Cool,” Jisung let out a breath of relief after hearing that. “Ah found it!,” Minho continued after he found the scissors.

Minho’s phone then buzzed two times on Jisung’s bed. Jisung peeked at the latter’s phone notification. 

2 New Notifications.

Minho went to get his to check his notifications, he then smiled, “Jisung, I’ll be going to Yuna’s house, she asked me to stay with her tonight,” Minho got up and took his things

“Goodbye, say hello to Yuna,” Jisung answered, Minho smiled at him then closed Jisung’s door room. It’s been 4 months now since Yuna and Minho have been together. All the pain Jisung went through during that period, only he knows how it feels like.

Jisung got up and walked to his study table, he took out his pill case. He then swallowed 4 pills at the same time with some water. He sighed. What a miserable life he’s going through. He thought to himself. He looked at the pills. Remembering the first time he got the news. 

~ 

“Jisung! You should get up now! It’s getting late!,” his mom scolded him for waking up late to school. He got up from bed, he felt his head so heavy that he didn’t know what’s happening. He tried to get up from bed. But it was just too heavy for him.

The moment he got up, everything went black to him. He passed out. 

The moment he got to the hospital, the doctor made Jisung went through a medical check up. 

Jisung was diagnosed with stage 4 of leukaemia.

His mother started crying, Jisung smiled, he smiled through his pain, trying his best not to show his sufferings to his mother. He comforted his mother, calming her down by saying he is okay and don’t worry too much.

“He basically has approximately 4-6 months left, I can’t guarantee anything,” 

~ 

“Changbin hyung, can i come over? I kinda need someone right now,” Jisung said to his call with Changbin. “Yeah just come,” Changbin replied then ended the call.

Jisung then took his car, it took him approximately 20 minutes to arrived at Changbin’s house. He went for the door and rang the bell.

The moment Changbin opened the door, Jisung went to Changbin for a big hug, “Hyung,” Jisung said. Painfully. His voice. Full of pain. “What’s wrong?,” Changbin asked while looking very worried about the younger.

“I just need someone,” 

“Let’s go write some lyrics, shall we?,” Changbin the dragged Jisung to his room, to comfort him. He was the only who knew about Jisung’s passion in writing lyrics. He knew that with writing lyrics, Jisung can feel better. He knew that more that anyone.

“The day I forced my way into the dark roomWould at least one person have turned to look at me  
Me, who barely lived through another dayHow many times have I laughed, but were those sincere?  
Myself deep in thought looks funny  
So much worries for such a young child  
Just do your job properly  
Without knowing about my empty heartJust laughing over it, I don't like that”

“That’s actually very beautiful! We only need to produce it!,” Changbin gave Jisung a positive response on his lyrics. Jisung finally smiled, he was happy with Changbin’s reaction but then he shook his head, “No!! I can’t produce songs! What do you mean,” Jisung said while giggling at the thoughts of him producing song. 

“Actually, we can produce the song,” Changbin said while reaching for his phone. Jisung arched his eyebrow, “What do you mean?,” he asked.

“I got a friend name Bang Chan and Felix, they’re basically a producer, and they actually asked me if I want to produce any song,” Changbin continued while smiling very big. 

Jisung was speechless at Changbin’s offer, his eyes started to shine, “I would love to produce my own song!” Jisung accidentally yelled in excitement. Finally something to smile about. Changbin then said that he will arrange everything with Chan and Felix later, assuring Jisung not to worry about anything. 

~

Jisung was trying his best not to cringe at Hyunjin and Jeongin that were basically having the time of their life joking with each other. The couple has been together for 3 years now. Ever since high school, they were inseparable. Jisung then unlocked his phone to call Seungmin to ask him to come over to the library. Just when he about to dial Seungmin’s number, someone suprised him from behind, making him accidentally made a loud scream in the library. “You bitch! I was about to call you, what the fuck was the suprise for?,” Jisung angrily said to the one behind him with a whispering voice, Seungmin then laughed.

“You dumb dumb,” Seungmin answered then sit beside Jisung. “What the hell is wrong with this couple? Can they like make out somewhere else and not in the freaking library?,” Seungmin continued asking Jisung about the couple in front of them. Jisung only rolled his eyes. “Ugh, tell me about it,” Jisung answered.

The couple looked at them then laughed, “You guys should have someone too, you too have been single for so long now. Come on! Step up your game!” Hyunjin said while giggling. 

“It’s not a freaking crime to be single, and you should know it,” Seungmin answered sarcastically, Making Jisung a little speechless. Hyunjin, Jeongin and Jisung then started laughing at Seungmin’s reaction. “Y’all better study for the finals,” Seungmin continued.

Jisung then smiled. He thought to himself. What’s the reason for him to study at this point. He will die soon. 

Die.

Dying. 

Thinking about death already made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t like where his life was heading. He didn’t like it at all. He wanted to do more than what life gave him. He wanted more.

“Let’s go to the theme park!,” Jisung said excitedly to the other three. The three looked at him weirdly. “Suddenly?,” Jeongin asked, trying to process what Jisung said. Jisung smiled like a baby then nodded excitedly.

~ 

“Going to the themepark on weekdays is a pretty good idea right?,” Changbin said to the boys, they are basically five of them there at the theme park, Jisung, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin and Changbin. Jisung smiled happily. Jisung was trying his best to spend his last time as much as possible with his friends. He wanted to happy, he wanted to forget about his sickness, about Yuna, basically everything.

“Where’s Minho though?,” Changbin asked Jisung. Jisung then unlocked his phone to call Minho to be faster, they already waited for Minho for almost 10 minutes now. He dialled Minho’s number then waited for his call to be connected. Minho said that he will be there in another 5 minutes. Jisung sighed then he ended the call, he told the other that Minho will be there in about 5 minutes. 

After a while waiting, they heard Minho’s voice, “Guysss!,” Minho shouted. They all looked at Minho. Minho, he’s not alone, he’s with Yuna. That situation broke Jisung’s heart so bad that made him thought that it’s better for him to go back home now. “Sorry I’m late, this is Yuna, y’all dont mind me brought her along right?,” Minho introduced Yuna to the boys, Yuna stood still beside Minho while smiling shyly.

Yuna is a decent girl, for what reason should Jisung be in pain, he should be happy for Minho, his bestfriend is happy, he should be happy too.

He should.

They all then introduced themselves to Yuna. After a while of ice breaking they then proceeded to enter the themepark. 

“I think we should all separate ourselves, since our Jisung and Minho here don’t like rides right?,” Hyunjin teased the two. Jisung just looked at Minho and Yuna, his mood was already ruined. He smile half heartedly, “Should we?,” Minho asked while looking at Jisung.

Seungmin realised the uneasiness in Jisung, he then said, “I’ll go with Jisung and Minho.” Jisung finally felt a little bit of ease after what Seungmin said. Jisung smiled at Seungmin’s offer. Minho and Yuna then nodded. They then seperated to their own ways.

They were having a lots of fun on that one particular day, especially Minho who was completely clueless about Jisung’s current situation. Jisung was suffering. But of course, he didn’t know.

Seungmin and Jisung then went seperate ways from Minho and Yuna, trying to get their own time together. “You like him right?,” Seungmin blurted the question out of the blue, Jisung freezed. He looked at Seungmin, his eyes started to get starry with tears. He smiled, the tears fell. Seungmin quickly pulled Jisung into a hug, making Jisung sobbed even harder, “It’s okay Jisung-ah, there will be time, you don’t have to chase it, just patiently wait for it,” Seungmin comforted Jisung, but little did he knows, the words he said, broke Jisung apart even more.

Don’t chase the times? How? I’m dying. 

~ 

Seungmin remembered what he said to Jisung, that really broke his heart, he really shouldn’t have said that. It was all his fault. He broke Jisung’s heart even more. 

Seungmin then saw Minho who just arrived at the funeral. “Fucking bitch!,” Seungmin marched towards Minho then released one big punch to his face. Minho didn’t react, he looked at Seungmin, “Hit me again,” Minho said. Emotionless. At that moment, everything was numb to him. 

Hyunjin and Changbin hold Seungmin back from hitting Minho again, Seungmin started crying while being held back, “This is all your fault! You should’ve been with him, through his hard times, through the pain, where were you when he needed you? Of course you’re with her, cause you’ll never really how it’s like, until it happens to you,” Seungmin yelled at Minho. Minho looked down the whole time, staring at the plain wood floor.

“YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!,” 

Yes. Maybe it was all my fault. My selfishness. Jisung, Hyung is sorry. Rest well, angel.

~

Jisung invited Minho to have dinner with him, after Seungmin confronted Jisung to just try to confess to Minho. Minho agreed to have dinner together. They went to some fancy restaurant in the middle of Cheongdam-dong. Jisung prepared everything, from the booking to the ordering. He was pretty nervous for that night. He wanted to just confess everything to Minho. All or nothing. He got 1 month left. This is the perfect time.

Minho came inside the restaurant looking very neat, with the black blazer and black slack pants, it was all perfect. Jisung got up when Minho arrived, they then sat on their seats simultaneously.

“What’s up with the occasion?,” Minho started a conversation. Jisung smiled then giggled. “Let’s eat first,” Jisung answered. Minho only looked at Jisung while arching his eyebrows, “for suuuureee,” Minho said in slowmo while feeling suspicious, Jisung giggled at Minho’s reaction, his nervousness started to be gone when Minho showed how comfortable he was with Jisung. Jisung was happy that night. 

Of course he was happy, having to have dinner with him, having a very long conversation with him, it really was a very happy memories for him, very happy.

Jisung then asked Minho to go for a walk at the park with him, Minho again agreed, they then went for a walk after having the beautiful dinner. Jisung was nervous, again. He thought, this is it, this is the right time to confess, to let everything out. He’s ready. 

“You know what Jisung?,” Minho asked. Jisung only replied with a hm, asking Minho to continue his words. 

“Yuna is the perfect girl for me,” Minho continued. Jisung stopped walking beside Minho, without Minho realised, he was walking a few steps alone, leaving Jisung at the back. 

“I mean, she’s so nice to me, she said sorry though for what she did to me, i forgave her because for what reason do i have to not right? I think i love her, Jisung, i really do,” Minho then realised, that Jisung was at the back, he turned around to look at Jisung. “Are you coming?,” Minho asked Jisung who suspiciously just stopped walking.

Jisung stared at the floor, his tears started to fell down his cheeks. He can’t take this anymore. He has to do it. He has to. Jisung looked up to Minho with his crying face. Minho then began to get worried with Jisung’s reaction.

Jisung walked towards Minho. He closed his eyes. He leaned in. Their lips began to touch. This is it, the soft lips that he expected to feel, it was so soft and calming. He wanted to stay like that forever. 

Minho pushed Jisung away after a few seconds of them kissing, “What were you thinking Jisung?!,” Minho asked in an upset voice.

“I like you,” 

“I always do,” 

“I’m just scared,”

“Can’t you just like me back?,” 

“Please?,” Jisung voice cracked.

Minho looked at Jisung in disbelief. He shook his head. “I’m sorry Jisung,” he then walked away. Leaving Jisung behind, again. 

Jisung cried alone, the loneliness inside him, only he knew how it felt like. He didn’t like this feeling at all. 

The stars were bright that night, but not Jisung. He started to feel so weak, his vision started to get blurry, he passed out. Alone.

~

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Changbin sat beside Seungmin. 

“You knew?,” Seungmin said in anger. He looked at Changbin with burning eyes, “You knew and you didn’t tell me? What the actual fuck Changbin?,” Seungmin continued raging at Changbin.

“Yeah, I knew, 2 days ago,” Changbin answered, while trying his best to contain his tears. He then unlocked his phone and turned on ‘Another Day by Jisung’ “Through this,” Changbin continued.

~

“Hyung,” Jisung said with shaky and trembling voice, he smiled through the pain of the heavy headache. 

Changbin held his tears. “I’m so sorry Jisung-ah,” he then apologised for something he shouldn’t have. 

Jisung shook his head, “No hyung, it’s not your fault, i’m sorry for bringing you into this mess,” 

“I’m sorry,” Changbin continued saying sorry multiple times while avoiding eye contacts with the younger that was in the hospital bed. 

Jisung’s weak hand then reached for Changbin’s hand. He held that hand for a moment then gave signals to Changbin to take the recorder on the bedside table beside him.

Changbin reached out for the recorder in shaking hands. “Release it for me okay hyung?,” Jisung weakly said while holding back his tears. 

Changbin lost, he tears started to fell. “I’m so sorry, I think there’s something in my eyes,” Changbin continued while brushing his eyes. Jisung smiled, he knew. 

“Thank you hyung,”

Changbin quickly pulled the weak Jisung into a hug, he tried his best not to make any crying sound while hugging Jisung. “It’s okay Jisung-ah,” 

Jisung then buried his face into the crook of the latter’s neck. He started to cry. Letting everything out after a very long time. He missed that. Having someone beside him, this feelings. 

~

Changbin then gave Seungmin the diary, that contained everything Jisung felt while having to deal with his sickness alone.

Day 1,

what a horrible news, how am i going to break this to them... issit okay to tell them my suffering?.... i guess not.... shall keep it to myself for now...

Day 21,

changbin hyung!! thank u for the opportunity about producing my own songs! i love u so much hyung! i cant wait to produce my own song and sing it infront of everyone ><

Day 23, 

my condition worsen, my head hurts so bad, how do i deal with this? should i tell seungmin? or hyunjin? maybe changbin? jeongin!!! nah. i dont want to worry them, they already did so much for me, that only gonna break them. 

Day 35,

minho.. why are you doing this to me.. im in pain... please, seeing you with yuna really broke me. im in pain. 

Day 36, 

you’re with yuna again, what to do, i guess i’ll just smile through the pain :)

Day 78, 

wow it’s been a long time since i wrote on my diary lmao, hi diary, i mean, dear diary, today i went to the themepark with the gang lmao. seungmin realised, that i like minho. i told him everything, but not about my condition tho hehe. seungmin, thank u for everything, i love u so much, thank u for being my friend.

Day 90, 

i confessed, he walked away, left me alone in the dark, im in the hospital now. my condition arent getting any better, ahhh what’s going to happen to me now, i hope things will get better

Day 91, 

jeongin is such a baby, he asked where have i been, i said i went to holiday with my family, he said to be safe and be happy, aww i love him <3

Day 92, 

hyunjin thank u for the beautiful words you gave me thru texts, really made my day and gave me strength to stay alive again! i love u hyunjin hehe beautiful boy!!!

Day 93, 

changbin hyung, thank u for being worried about me suddenly being lost contact w u guys, but hyung! i need a little bit of time!! believe me okay!!! ill come back to be with u guys!!

Day 94, 

minho hyung... im in pain, dont u want to ask me how ive been, where am i? no? nothing? okay.

Day 95,

minho hyung. i need you. i really do. please stay beside me, dont leave me behind, im in pain. hyung please.

Day 97,

guys!! like i promised! i will come back to you guys, the doctor said i can discharge tomorrow! ah im so happy! i cant wait to meet u guys, to meet hyunjin and his clingy boyfriend, to meet seungmin, to go to changbin’s house and to write lyrics. i miss all of that. wait for me okay guys!! hehe

Day 98,

the doctor said i cant go back... they said i dont have much time left, im scared, im scared of dying. eomma wont stop crying. god please. give me second chance. please. i dont wanna die, there’s a lot of things i wanna do! i wanna get married. i wanna be happy. please.

Day 102, 

changbin hyung looked for me yesterday, to talk about the song. i asked him to come to the hospital, i told him about me being sick and i dont have much time left, he held his tears. i know he didnt want to show to me that he’s sad, he’s worried that i will get sad too. i gave him the recording of my song that i pre recorded. i named the song ‘another day’. he said he will be sure to release it. he also promised not to tell anyone about my condition. changbin hyung, thank u. thank u for being there for me when i needed someone the most. if u weren’t there, i dont know if i have the will to stay alive, thank u for always giving support in what i love. i love u hyung.

Day 104,

I just wanna run away  
Find somewhere that feels safe  
Find somewhere the bad days  
Don't come as often in this pain  
Somewhere I can be loved  
Where I don't have to run away from my flaws  
And I don't have to be afraid of my thoughts  
The time, the time that I've been chasing.  
Goodbye everyone. 

~

After Seungmin read the last page of Jisung’s diary, he can only think of one person, he got up and headed straight to Minho who was sitting at the back.

“Somebody loses their somebody all the time, but you’ll never really know how it feels, until it happens to you.” Seungmin said that pitiful words to Minho, he then passed the diary to Minho. Minho took out his hands to take the book. 

“It was not your fault,” Seungmin continued, that words really make him realised everything, he broke down crying immediately.

~

Minho went out from his car, his phone rang, call from Yuna, he ignored the call. 

He walked to the nearest bench at the park, he sat down. He plugged in his earphones and started to listen to their favourite playlist. 

He then started to read the contents of the diary, without skipping any pages. 

Until he reached that one particular page.

~

To, Hyunggg!

Minho hyung! If you’re reading this I guess I’m no longer here right? Don’t worry hyung! I’ll be watching u from above! 

Hyung!

You know that i liked you for a very long time right? Of course you do, I confessed! Hyung! I didn’t regret confessing, it really put me at ease though hehe. Btw, don’t stop yourself from loving her. be happy hyung, if you’re happy, i’m happy for you hyung! believe me! 

Ahh I miss to cuddle with you, watching netflix together, spending time together. Time. If only i had a little bit more of time, I will spend it with you hyung, the whole time.

Let’s get married hyung! hehe! Let’s cuddle and kiss all the time! You know how much i LOVE kisses right! Yeah give me that! But.... Of course I can only imagine right. Wait. Am i even allowed to imagine this? You don’t even like me back. Sorry hyung. 

BTW!! Thank u for always being there for me hyung! Again hyung! dont worry! Im really happy up here! Stay healthy, don’t end up like me and always be happy okay hyung! 

From, your angel.

~

Minho went back home after a very long tiring day, he went straight to his room, he then laid on the bed. 

Jisung then came and laid beside him, he put his head on Minho’s chest while hugging him. Minho smiled. “You clingy,” Minho said while grinning. Jisung then giggled. “I miss you babyy,” Jisung answered. Minho then pulled Jisung head to face him. Minho smiled at the beautiful face infront of him, he cherished the moment, he then kissed the latter, passionately, like he’s afraid of losing him. Jisung then parted their lips away. They then stared at each other.

Minho held Jisung’s hand to get a better look of the thing on Jisung’s finger. He then smiled, “Don’t you dare lose the ring!,” Minho said to Jisung. Jisung laughed. He then hugged Minho again. “I won’t lose the ring, I promise,” Jisung said back.

Minho smiled, he’s so happy that he’s married with someone who he truly love now. He cherished this moment so much. 

“Let’s play a game!” Jisung suggested, Minho smiled, “What game?,” Minho asked the latter.

“Hmmm, what about mario kart,” the latter suggested.

“Let’s go!” Minho answered excitedly. They then went to play the mario kart. Minho let Jisung won on purpose, he knew that Jisung is always bad at that game. Jisung was so cuddly when he was playing the mario kart, Minho was so happy with Jisung’s clingy behaviour. He smiled and laughed the entire time. 

The two lovebirds then went to eat dinner together, Minho cooked the dinner for Jisung. Jisung said that he craved for cheesecake, so Minho also bought Jisung some cheesecake and americanos. They spent the whole evening together.

Having fun, talking, cuddling, kissing, like, there’s no tomorrow.

After having the time of their life, they went to look at the stars on the bench outside of Minho’s balcony. The stars were suspiciously quite that night, the stars didn’t shine for them.

Jisung put his head on Minho’s shoulder the whole time. Minho then pulled Jisung closer by hugging him. Being so clingy that night. Jisung talked and talked and talked. Minho only listened to his talk the whole time without missing a part. Suddenly, it was a complete silent for the two of them.

Minho then smiled.

“You aren’t real right?,” Minho broke the silence.

Jisung smiled. He looked at Minho in the eyes. 

“I can’t feel your heartbeat,” Minho continued while his hand reached out for Jisung’s chest to feel the heartbeat, that aren’t beating. 

Minho’s tears started to rolled down his cheeks. Jisung didn’t gave any response. He just, smiled.

“It’s okay Jisung-ah, at least I got to spent time with you for the last time right, it was such a beautiful time to spent a day with you,”

“I wish i got to marry you for real, have kids, be happy with you being all clingy,”

“Thank you for everything angel, thank you for being in my life, thank you for making me happy all this time,”

“And, I’m sorry angel, for hurting you, for not being with you, doing that to you, and for not realising my feelings for you, I was confused, I didn’t know what to do, If only I realised my feelings fo you earlier, this wouldn’t happened right? I would get to spend more time with you right? The time when you were suffering, it would all be filled with happy memories of us. But. I’m so sorry angel,”

“Now, I just can’t imagine my life without you angel,” 

Jisung smiled, again, that smile didn’t gave Minho comfort, instead, that smile broke him.

Jisung held Minho’s cheeks with his two hands, they stared at each other for a very long time. Cherishing the moment together. Didn’t want to miss even a single part of it. 

“I love you,” the only words that came out of Jisung’s mouth at that time, that very beautiful words.

Minho smiled, his tears started to fell down his cheeks, he woke up from his sleep. He got up from his bed and grabbed the ring box on his bedside table. 

He opened the ring box, two beautiful rings with their initials on it. He smiled. 

That dream was beautiful. It felt so real. He didn’t want to wake up from his sleep, he wanted to stay like that forever.

Rest well angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my very first au and my writing is kinda bad :( I’m sorry for any mistakes! Thank u for reading! <3


End file.
